1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to air conditioning units, and more specifically to air conditioning units suitable for mounting on the top of a bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning units for buses have many conflicting requirements concerning appearance, space required, and serviceability. For example, the air conditioning unit should have a low profile which smoothly blends with the profile of the bus, which essentially means that it must all substantially fit within the general outline of the bus. This requirement often conflicts with the desires of the bus company that the air conditioning unit must not take space that could be occupied by passengers and/or baggage. While the air conditioning unit desirably must fit within the outline of the bus and not occupy space otherwise suited by passengers and baggage, it is also a requirement that the air conditioning unit must be easily serviced from outside the bus. Finally, the location of the air conditioning unit must provide proper air flow paths for adequate ambient cooling air flow through the condenser, and proper air flow paths for returning bus air to the unit and discharging conditioned air back into air distributing bulkheads of the bus, without objectionable noise being generated in the passenger compartment of the bus.